Talk:YSS-1000 Prototype Anti-Ship Spaceplane
Basis The source is that video they just showed on the Halo Reach E3 campaign video. You can hear a Army soldier say "Sabers are ready to go" or something like that. Either way, I heard the word "SABER." It's most likely named after the Sabertooth tiger, a mammal. It would make since since UNSC vehicles are named after animals. EchostreamFanJosh :The E3 2010 Microsoft Press Conference shows it as a small space shuttle that is able to fight in space. -- :There's no such thing as a "Sabertooth tiger". And yes, we saw it too.-- Forerun ''' 18:16, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :*OK. Smilodon, AKA Saber-tooth tiger. Also I created thsi page, how come I don't have the right to edit it? It's like only admins get all the points. EchostreamFanJosh :: I think your forgetting that the Longsword and Shortsword are not named after animals. Spartan 112 18:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::NO! Smilodon is a species of ''Saber-toothed '''CAT. Scientists say that you shouldn't call them tigers because they aren't. As I said... "There's no such thing as a "Sabertooth tiger"".-- 'Forerun ' 18:34, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Orcas aren't whales, yet we call them killer whales. And don't act like a smart ass. Everybody calls it Saber-tooth tiger. Also it's archaeologists to be exact. and maybe people call it Saber-toothed tiger. Either way, nobody calls it a cat (even though it is) EchostreamFanJosh :::Just because you and the Flintstones call them that doesn't mean everyone else does. The world changed while you remained a smartass. I also find it very hypocritical that you call me a smartass and give a smartass comment.-- 'Forerun ' 18:41, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Technically it's ''paleontologists.... -- Lord Hyren 21:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure if the term "space shuttle" is the most appropriate to describe this craft; it is a vehicle that can fly out of atmosphere, yes, but its primary purpose seems to be fighting in space instead of transporting cargo and personnel. Also, how do we know what branch it's operated by? Referring to the sentence on the page, isn't the Navy itself a part of the UNSCDF? It could also be an Air Force fighter but it's still likely to be a Navy one. --Jugus (Talk | ) 18:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Longsword, Shortsword, Saber. It is likely that they are keeping with the bladed weapon moniker for UNSC space-fighters, as a saber is a type of sword... ProphetofTruth 18:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. I doubt it is from the Smilodon (I've noticed that we always capitalize species names on this wiki... what's that about?) nickname because it would probably be called the "Sabertooth" rather than the "Sabre." Given that it is a form of sword, I would guess it is named after that. Sorry. --Fluffball Gato 00:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : :All I have to say is that it's called a sabertooth cat, and it looks very mean.Blahmarrow 13:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : :You guys do realize that this can be named after Smilodon Fatalis commonly known as the sabertoothed tiger or it can be named sabre after one of many forms of swords. Hmm i wonder if there are any scimitar fighters out there, or katana. The point is we can probably use nicknames for fighters and because we can use it in campaign im gonna call my sabre the sabertooth whenever if play that mision.and to EchostreamFanJosh about archaeologists, you must be thinking of Paleontologists as archeologists study the past of human societies while paleontologists study prehistoric life and how they may have interacted in their environment.Theraptor92 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Or...it couldnt be animals at all, like all space flight able ships (Long-Short Sword and the sabre) could be named after swords....think about it, a sabre is a sword too Contrarytoreason 00:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Weaponry Is this me or at some point of the trailer we can clearly see the sabre firing missiles at a covenant seraph CF 0 20:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :In a few of the scenes you can see that the HUD is showing machine guns as the weapons the player was using at the time.--Zervziel 16:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It has both guns and missles - like the Hornet. Sub-par engine systems I have a question why does the Sabre need a booster system to achieve escape velocity when Pelicans and Longswords have proven capable of doing so on their own?--Zervziel 16:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :It is probably meant exclusively for space combat ,therefore it cannot fly in atmosphere succesfully. FatalSnipe117 21:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd agree with FatalSnipe117. The design doesn't look very aerodynamic for atmospheric flight - and remember that these were prototypes or newly introduced craft. Let's also keep in mind that we've never really had good figured for how long it takes for the craft to reach space - I'm sure the Pelican and Longsword can reach space on their own, but with a multistage launch rocket the Sabre could reach space much faster. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 22:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::It probably doesn't perform well in atmosphere, but it seems it is capable of atmospheric flight, considering it has rudders and flaps. If it was built solely for space flight, those wouldn't be needed at all. It may be able to land on a planet, much like a space shuttle. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:54, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Agreed. But they were probably meant as space-launched fighters. Longsword is bulky like a B-2 Spirit. Sabre is very, very mobile, judging by the size. You can probably have 3-4 Sabres for one Longsword or 2 Seraphs. My bet Sabre's an interceptor that can't damage a capital ship. Matches the name - longsword's good at punching through armor, while sabre is used against soft targets. 10:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) New Pic Am I the only one who thinks that this recently uploaded pic should be the one at the top? [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] No, me agree too.Blahmarrow 13:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Physics Could anyone check if Sabre behaves by newtonian physics? Can it rotate 180 degrees, shoot the guy chasing it and keep going where it was going before turning (check any Battlestar Galactica vid on YouTube to see what I mean)? 10:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :If it was in space and it switched off the engine before doing so, yes - it can do that. However, I doubt that you will be able to perform such a manoeuvre in the game. It's hard to do that in a game.-- Forerunner 13:06, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Right stick to control the nose and RCS, left stick to trigger forward/reverse thrust... Ironically, real physics make combat more challenging and cinematic - unlike other real things. 16:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Fall and Summer Okay so, I've noticed there was a little edit war about when the Sabre was first used, I'm not the one who changed it to Summer or Fall, but August is in Summer because Fall starts September 21-22nd, in different parts of the world it's a different story but Bungie and Halo are American so I think it's better if we put it to Summer.. I don't really care what it says but I just don't want readers being confused... No disrespect to anyone, just wanted to clear it up before it started some huge fight like so many tiny things do.. Sicarius-X 15:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :In the standardized calendar, it goes: Winter = November, December, January. Spring = February, March, April. Summer = May, June, July. Fall/Autumn = August, September, October. When these seasons technically start is a different story, i.e. Fall starts late September, but the calendar is organized for consistency and for easier navigation. We should follow the calendar, and not get into technicalities, because that would indefinitely start edit wars. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 16:13, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.. I guess bro, sorry about that Sicarius-X 16:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, I was just clarifying. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 16:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Helmejong Turn As mildly noted above, the Sabre seems to be unable of performing a space-only maneuver of turning off your engines, facing backward, and firing backwards while still going forwards(which I like to call a Helmejong Turn). Further more, it seems to be unable to turn off its engines at all. I was little annoyed at the non-inclusion of this until I realized, the Sabre fires projectile weapons, which naturally leads to recoil. So perhaps it is unable to perform this trick because it needs to keep its engines on at all times in order to absorb recoil from its weapons. It doesn't explain why Covenant ships aren't seen doing this maneuver however, seeing as plasma weapons should not have the same problem, but it's a start.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 19:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I said it before. It's due to the game's engine. Canonically, they obviously can perform zero-g manoeuvres - it's just that the game's engine wasn't designed to do that. If it didn't act like it was in-atmosphere, Winter Contingency would have you float all over the place and warthogs would flip every twenty seconds.-- Forerunner 19:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I know, but that's the Doylist answer, and I was looking at it from a Watsonian perspective. Regardless, it's just a theory, just wondering.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 00:54, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Rivalry with the Seraph Is the Sabre the rival of the Seraph or is it still the Longsword? I mean Sabre has energy shield tech probably on par with the seraph. They have machine guns whilst the seraph has plasma cannons and where a Sabre has missiles, a seraph has plasma torpedoes. It looks to me like that the Sabre is the true rival to the Seraph not the longsword. (There even the same size) REach Out 10:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Control Trivia Resolution. User TI154th insists on adding information in the trivia section mentioning control similarities to other games (specifically the Battlefront series). I disagree with this piece of trivia's importance to the article. It's nothing that is really outstanding. Making note of similarity in controls would basically mean we would need to go to the Halo: Combat Evolved article and make note that it has similarities to other FPS, or same alone with driving mechanics. It's nothing astonishing that the controls for one game are similar to another, especially if the controls in question are for a relatively small part of the game. However, upon removing the information, he will go and add the information again. I would like to formally address this and have a final resolution made. XRoadToDawnX 06:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) *The triva I have added is just as important as the other triva maybe more... You and other editors are trying to down play the simularites between the two games. Halo Reach is almost a complete rip of the StarWars BattleFront series not just 2 but Renegade and Elite Squadron. The game mechanics are incredblie simular, the custmizaiont of the loadout, or apperance, oh and the fact there are command posts off the top of my head... THIS article is however about the YSS-1000 and why it is simular too a StarWars T.I.E. Interceptor from three of the BattleFronts... The one major simularity is as I have writen, the game mechanics dealing with player interface are incredible simular. He are two examples... 1)Compairing Reach or BattleFront too real hardcore flight sims you will notice that the player will not have fance stunt buttons, for instance in StarWars TIE FIGHTER, if I want to do a Tactical Corkscrew (Wotan Weave) and then a Split S, I would have to go through the actul motions and adjust my excelorator too do that manuver. 2)In Reach or BattleFront they both have a Stunt button that allows the player too do these stunts but automaticly with a flip of the left thumb stick. There are no other half-flight sims that have a Stunt button that automaticly does the stunt too the degree BattleFront and now Reach do this. We all know that Bungie (the employies) are big fans of StarWars as well... :First of all, sign your posts. :I'd just like to point out that you have now edited this article a total of 17 times, and had the information reverted every time (by several different users, at least two or three of them admins). Does this tell you something? :The fact that the flight mechanics are the same is irrelevant. As XRoadToDawnX said, we don't have trivia in all other articles salivating over the fact that Halo shares its controls with some other FPS games. I'm sure there are many flight sim games out there that use similar, if not identical control schemes. If you can definitively prove that Bungie copied Battlefront (or a "complete rip-off", in your words), THEN it might deserve a mention in trivia. Until then, stop edit warring. ' / / STRYKER' [ COM | | | AAU/HUM ] 23:20, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Amen, Stryker. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'pestilence!']] 23:47, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: *I will not sign my posts, I would rather be banned... Just by reading your statement is prof too me you dont not play flight sims, or atleast often. I on the other hand am a Hard Core flight sim junkie. When it comes too pure flight sims nothing is automated about the controls, the player has too do the actual movments and adjust the power and thrust of the craft. BattleFront and Reach are diffrent like posted above, you can do a slew of manuvers with just a stunt button and the left thumb stick. The only game other than those two that come close is StarFox but it only has one manuver, as aposed too the many preporgramed manuvers that a player can do in BattleFront and Reach. ::So what? One level has similar controls (and mind you, I have played Battlefront II, and I hardly think the controls are dead on similar to warrant any of this) and you feel we have to make note of this. Two games having the same controls is just not worth mentioning because it happens all the time. There are only so many ways you can do controls, and the fact that space combat was only going to be a level's worth meant that there was no point in actually going all out for it. You are entitled to you opinions, but int he end they are you're opinions. You have nothing to point to them actually ripping of Battlefront II (all those other points you mentioned, by the way, with command posts and the sort, are wrong and have been done in games before BFII). It's great that you are a flight sim junkie, but this Halo: Reach. From the get go they said they weren't going to reinvent the wheel, so why bother making the controls realistic? The point is this: No matter how much you feel otherwise, there is no point in making note of this. It's not important. Basing this all off the fact that you can perform stunts off of one button is ridiculous. Especially since the Banshee was able to do this since Halo 2.XRoadToDawnX 17:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah have you played battlefront Renegaded squadron? How about Elite Squadron? No...? Oh yeah and thank you for pointing out that the Banshee has a stunt button I forgot...I should do somthing with its page as well. By the way why are the controls for flying more realistic in the first halo... by your logic there would be no reason to make the controls more realistic for a vehicle that is used one time. Infact it would be easier to make a game that MAKES the user have too do there own stunts than to have preprogramed codes in a button an stick that do the work for the player... I will quote you... There are only so many ways you can do controls, stop, Ok here is one why make a stunt button...? It will free up space on the disc if the game didnt have coding for a stunt button! :: ::Here are examples of what I am talking about!!! ::This is pretty much all the controls you need too fly a real flight sim http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Star_Wars:_TIE_Fighter/Controls :This is a arcadeflight it is not the same it only has two stunts http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimson_Skies:_High_Road_to_Revenge#Gameplay Star Fox 64 http://strategywiki.org/wiki/Star_Fox_64/Controls Ace Combat 6 http://faqs.ign.com/articles/830/830456p1.html Hawx http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/943415-tom-clancys-hawx/48782896 You will notice that unlike what you are trying to point out, THERE ISNT ANY GAMES AT ALL WITH THE LAYOUT I AM TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( Reach is nearly Identicly too 3 out the five Battlefronts when it comes too StarFighter controls (Stunt Button)and it didnt need to be that way as you are also trying to tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( NOT SIGNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( Kid, who cares of a f*ck? This isn't Star Wars, and there are numerous other shortcuts in the game. Aiming a weapon isn't as simple as moving the control stick around, and changing the resolution and magnification of a variable-power scope isn't as simple as clicking the thumbstick, but it simplifies things. Every game does it. Stop being an obnoxious dumbass. -- User:Griever0311 Alright. Here is the short story. Coincidence. Rip-off. Homage. Doesn't matter as there is nothing there to actually prove it, and at the end of the day, it wouldn't really belong on this article anyway. Furthermore, your edit will be reverted until you get the hint or are banned. XRoadToDawnX 05:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Let's not forget that Microsoft tries to make all xbox games have similar controls. This could just be the default Microsoft flight system. I play flight simulators and Reach and Batttlefront have different controls because they are not flight simulators. They have simple flight controls because they aren't made as simulators. If you want to make this trivia, then go through every page and put trivia for every game that uses the left stick to walk. Stop acting like you are some rebel hero. You are not some hero for leaving posts unsigned and confusing your own argument. You are not a savior for making a trivia scuffle. You are convoluting the pages that we work hard to clean. This is not a flight simulator wiki. Found one if you want insignificant notes about dogfight game controls. Can we please just lock the page to basic users for a bit or ban him already? I'm getting tired of stupid edit wars. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 05:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, going off the Banshee stunts, Halo 2 was released a year before Battlefront II, three years before Renegade Squadron, and five years before Elite Squadron, so I doubt that feature of the game was 'ripped off' of them. And before you try and make the argument that Battlefront I was released before Halo 2, there is only a 50 day difference in the release dates. Somehow, I don't think Bungie would've gone and changed the game to include such a trivial mechanic, especially in that amount of time. So it would seem that in Reach, they decided to include a mechanic that has not only been successful with plenty of other games, but also with their own games. It really doesn't make sense to say they completly ripped it off from Battefront. I'd also like to point out a mistake you made. You pointed out that Crimson Skies has only two performable "stunts". Incorrect, you can perform an immelman, snap turn, snap roll, power climb, barrel roll...you get my point, there's more than two. Rouge Spirit 07:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) God this little punkass is really getting annoying,can someone just ban him.It would be easier and other people won't get punished for his stupidity.The cheif 16:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *@Griever123blah blah blah, you have no idea what we are talking about. @XRoadToDawnX Just did prov it you ether didnt bother too read those links I put on here PROVING your statement is incorrect, that all flight sims have a stunt button oneway or another. Bungie didnt have to make the controls sim too BattleFronts, they could have made it simple by making it so the player has too do there own stunts and not have the computer/xbox do it for them. @Tgor365 I am pissed I will not follow wiki retarded rule about signing posts!!! and by the way if micro soft tries too make the controls of all games similar how come it is that the true flight sims do not have stunt buttons? Howcome AVP 3 doesn't have the same layout as Halo, Doom, Dukenukem, MW2? *Signing posts isn't retarted. It clarifies who made the comment. Most flight sims aren't on consoles. There is no forced conformity but the reason all shooters are similar is because Microsoft gave everyone the Halo CE code for shooters and told them to try it out. Its the same for every genre. Games that don't follow Microsoft default are the rare exceptions. [[User:Tgor365|'Tgor']][[User talk:Tgor365|'365']] 17:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::TI154th, your statement is a logical fallacy known as "Post hoc ergo propter hoc". "Since that event followed this one, that event must have been caused by this one." Just because Halo and Battlefront aircraft share a maoeuvre button doesn't imply any relaionship between these two facts. Coincidences happen - there are only so many button combinations that can be used before getting ridiculously complicated. The manoeuvre function for the Saber is based on that of the Banshee to streamline gameplay and not confuse players. The Banshee has had the "roll" since Halo 2 came out in 2004. Star Wars Battlefront came out in 2005, a year after Halo 2. Using your own logic, I could argue that Battlefront "completely ripped off" Halo. Now do you see why your argument is invalid? -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 23:18, October 15, 2010 (UTC)